Fox in a Storm: Valentine's Day Special Edition
by Dj Storm
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day my time lords. Hope your ready for the Valentines Day edition of Fox in a Storm, featuring Bonnie x Chica, Stripes x Willa, and our favorite Foxy x Storm. Now what happens here, will happen in the future. Hope you guys enjoy!


A/N: Hey guys, Happy Valentine's Day! I'm here being you a special edition of Fox in a Storm. Featuring Bonnie x Chica, Stripes x Willa, and our favorite Foxy x Storm! Now this is with animatronic versions of them selves not the human, I repeat NOT the human, this is animatronic Storm the one we all know and love. Now Gamerponygirl had a AWESOME cover picture but image manger was not working so I couldn't put it up, but in the reviews I would like you guys to thank her for her hard work on cover pictures, and the idea to do this series! I wouldn't be here right now without her, so please give her a BIG thanks, now one more thing, what ever you read in this story, takes place in the future so look forward to the future of this story, now on to the story!

It was a crisp winter morning, everyone was asleep, except for one animatronic. Willa was always a early bird or wolf in her case. Today was a very special day, it was Valentine's day, and just because they were animatronics, doesn't mean they couldn't celebrate! She didn't want to wake up anyone but Storm, and Chica. She ran down the hall almost as quietly as Foxy. She ran into there room.

"Storm wake up, Chica get up" Willa whisper yelled from the hallway

"Ugggh" Storm groaned

"Five more minutes" Chica asked

"No more minutes, it's Valentine's day and we should something special for our boyfriends" Willa said

"Fine" Chica groaned while Storm just reached for her headphones to tune Willa out. Willa smacked Storm's hand away

"Up now" Willa ordered

"Fine, let me at least beta sweat shirt, it's cold" Storm groaned

"Cold, says the one who has ice powers" Willa laughed

"Hey don't judge, it's not my fault Mr. Fazbear hasn't got the heater fixed, you got fire in your system to keep you warm, I'm stuck with ice" Storm complained

"What should I do for Bonnie" Chica asked

"I don't know, he's your boyfriend" Willa smirked while Storm threw on a black sweat shirt. They all walked down the hallway as quietly as possiable. They eventually made it to the kitchen. But when they did, the intercom came on in there.

"Guys, what are you doing up" The voice asked

"Hi Mike, didn't realize you still night watch even though you are a animatronic now" Willa smirked at the camera.

"Its kind of a habit, but I do, and I'm not officially of till six, it's only four" Mike said

"Willa it's four in the morning, now gets up till eight or nine at the earliest, Fox doesn't get up till ten" Storm complained

"Sorry for being excited about today" Willa said

"Do you guys want help" Mike asked

"Sure, but get here quietly, you don't want to see a angry Bonnie" Chica laughed

"Ok be here there in a minute" Mike said

"Well what are we going to make" Chica asked

"Well Storm got all the cooking abilities in the family, and I got all the singing abilities" Willa said

"Not true, I can sing" Storm said

"Your better at making music then singing it" Willa pointed out

"Your sister has a point" Mike said as he entered the kitchen

"Ok so what should we make" Storm asked

"How about, cinnamon buns, cookies, cakes, and I will make a breakfast pizza" Chica smiled

"Sounds good to me, how about you guys" Willa said

"Sounds great" Mike smiled

"Mike could you do me a huge favor" Storm asked

"What do you want" Mike asked

"Could you go in storage and get some paper and markers, I'm going to make decorations and cards" Storm smiled

"Fine" Mike said. Everyone got to work, and fast. Chica and Willa were in the kitchen cooking, Storm and Mike in the party room making decorations, and then Storm threw together a Valentine's day playlist to play, since the pizzeria was closed, they could do what ever they wanted, with in reason.

"Almost done with the cakes" Willa yelled across the kitchen

"Yup" Chica responded as she put the finishing touches on the cake

"I'm going to check on Storm and Mike" Willa said

"Kk" Chica said as she pulled the cookies out

"Hey guys, need any help" Willa asked before she looked around and saw the party room had become a Valentine's day wonderland

"Wow" Willa said

"Cool huh" Storm smiled as she jumped off a lader and Mike flew down from hanging a banner

"Ya, you guys did an amazing job" Willa smiled

"How's the cooking coming" Storm asked

"It's going well" Willa said

"So ready to make stuff" Storm asked

"Sure, let me get Chica" Willa smiled as she ran off and came back a few minutes later with Chica.

"YAY! Time to make cards and stuff" Chica chirped

"Storm don't forget we need to make stuff for dad" Willa said

"KK" Storm said as they began to work, Storm made a card for her dad, Willa made him a card to. Chica made a card, and a 3-D paper guitar. Willa made Stripes a card and a paper hat. Storm made Foxy a card, and a remix of some of his favorite songs. Mike just made cards and stuff for everyone. Storm and Chica set up the food in a neat order. Then Storm started playing music but quietly until everyone woke up.

"Ok, can I go back to bed" Storm asked

"No" Willa said

"Why" Storm whined

"Because we need to have girl time before everyone else wakes up, no offense Mike" Willa said

"None taken, I will watch a horror movie in the office, see ya" Mike said as he flew off. Storm, Willa and Chica went to watch some movies for a bit.

"Hey guys" Skyla yawned

"Whats up" Cindy smiled

"Nothing much just watching movies, and Storm fell asleep" Willa said

"My question is how did you even get her up" Katie laughed knowing Storm is usually sleeps in the latest

"We have our ways" Chica smirked as she looked over at a sleeping Storm.

"Did you guys decorate" Cindy asked

"Ya, well Storm and Mike did" Willa said

"So you and Chica cooked" Skyla said

"Ya, well I mixed and took stuff out of the oven" Willa laughed

"Lol" Katie grinned

"What time is it" Cindy asked

"Um, eight thirty-ish" Chica said

"Do you want to wake Storm" Skyla asked with a sly smile

"How" Willa asked

"How about some rock" Cindy smiled

"Heck ya" Chica said

"First question, anyone know how to work her stuff" Willa asked

"The only one that has honestly been up there with her is Foxy, and I don't want to wake up a pirate" Chica said

"Well ye don't have ta, I'm up" Foxy yawned while leaning up against the door

"Foxy you know how to work Storm's stand right" Willa asked grinning

"Aye, why" Foxy asked

"Can you turn the music all the way up, and play rock" Skyla asked

"No, I don't want ta wake up everyone, and why rock, Storm and I are ta only ones tat like it" Foxy asked

"Well, we got up early to make stuff for you guys, and Storm we got up at four, and now she's asleep" Willa explained while pointing to the sleeping Storm.

"Let her sleep" Foxy said

"Please" Katie begged

"No"

"Please" All the girls except Storm begged

"No"

"Please"

"Fine, I will wake her up, but not ta way ye guys want" Foxy said as he walked to the kitchen. He came back five minutes later with two cups of coffee.

"This should get her up" Foxy smiled as he put the coffee on the end table, a few minutes later Storm was awake, sorta.

"What time is in" Storm moaned

"Nine" Foxy smiled

"Morning Foxy, Happy Valentine's Day" Storm smiled as she hugged him

"Come on, the music idea was so much better than coffee" Willa said

"But then you probably would have had a grump sister the rest of the day, and next time you want me up at four in the freaking morning, bring me some coffee" Storm smiled

"Foxy, when is Stripes going to get up" Willa whined

"Well, you can let him sleep in late, or he will have five to ten cat naps" Foxy laughed

"What about Bonnie" Chica asked

"When I woke up, I heard him practicing on the guitar" Foxy said, Chica then ran off to Bonnie's room. Everyone laughed

(Bonnie's room)

Bonnie was practicing a song on his guitar. Someone knocked on his door.

"Coming" Bonnie yelled as he put down his guitar. He opened the door and was greeted with a peck on the cheek

"Happy Valentine's Day" Chica chirped

"Happy Valentine's Day" Bonnie smiled as he hugged Chica

"Want to come in" Bonnie asked

"Sure" Chica smiled, Bonnies room was purple like him, he had all sorts of rock star posters, then in the corner was his guitars and music stuff. His bed was in the center with his guitar on it.

"Cool room" Chica smiled

"Come sit down, I have something I want to play for you, you might know it" Bonnie said as he patted the bed for Chica to sit down, he picked up the guitar and started to play Everything has Changed by Taylor Swift

"This is one of my favorites" Chica smiled as she looked at Bonnie and waited to start

(Bold is Chica, Italic is Bonnie, and Underline is both)

**All I knew this morning when I woke**

**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.**

**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**

**Is green eyes and freckles and your smile**

**In the back of my mind making me feel like**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right _

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now

I just wanna know you, know you, know you

'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

And you'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_.

**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**

**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**

All I know is we said, "Hello."

And your eyes look like coming home

All I know is a simple name

Everything has changed

All I know is you held the door

You'll be mine and I'll be yours

All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

**All I know is we said, "Hello."**

**So dust off your highest hopes**

**All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**

**All I know is a new found grace**

**All my days I'll know your face**

**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**

"Wow" Bonnie smiled

"What, you've heard me sing before" Chica smiled

"Ya, to stupid kid songs, not to what you like" Bonnie smiled

"Thanks" Chica smiled

"I love you, Chica" Bonnie smiled

"I love you to, Bonnie" Chica said before kissing Bonnie.

(Back at the lounge)

"Will Stripes ever get up" Willa groaned while Storm and Foxy cuddled on the couch watching there favorite show, Doctor Who.

"I don't know, be patient Willa" Storm said

"Easy for you to say, your boyfriends usually up before you" Willa whined

"Not my fault I'm used to sleeping, also remember I almost died trying to save Foxy" Storm said

"Hey, no fighting you to, Freddy, Goldy, Stripes, and Mr. Fang are still asleep" Foxy said

"Does my dad still make you call him Mr. Fang" Storm asked

"Aye" Foxy said

"Morning Willa" Stripes smiled as he gave Willa a hug from behind

"Stripes" Willa squealed

"Hey Stripes" Foxy greeted

"Hello you to" Stripes said as he winked at Storm, form whispered something in Foxy's ear, and they both got up.

"Where are you guys going" Willa asked

"Somewhere" Foxy and Storm said in unison as they left.

"Happy Valentine's Day, beautiful" Stripes said as he handed Willa a card and pink roses.

"Thank you" Willa blushed as she kissed Stripes

"So what are your plans for the day" Stripes asked

"Well, hang at the pizzeria since we can't leave" Willa giggled then she heard music

"Remember this song" Stripes smiled

"Yes, its the song we had our first dance to back when we were kids" Willa smiled as she hummed along to Rihanna We Found Love.

"May I have this dance" Stripes asked

"Yes you may" Willa smiled as they both walked out, Willa saw Foxy and Storm up in on Storm's Dj area.

Willa sung along to the whole song, they both danced together for the whole song. It was adorable. They were both blushing like heck.

"We found love in hopeless place" Stripes and Willa sang as the song ended. They walked off to the lounge paw in paw.

Foxy then started playing around with the button on Storm's stuff

"What are you doing" Storm asked

"You will see" Foxy smiled then thousand years started playing by Christina Perri.

"Foxy you know I can't sing or dance like Willa" Storm said

"I know, but I wanted to teach you come on" Foxy smiled as he tugged on Storm's paw and lead her down the stairs

"Follow my lead" Foxy smiled as he started slow dancing.

"Just saying ahead of time, sorry if I step on your foot" Storm blushed

"Its fine, now just relax" Foxy smiled as they continued dancing, towards the end of the song Foxy stopped and pulled a small red box out of his sorts, and got on his knee.

"No" Storm gasped

"Storm you are the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen, you have been there for me when others would have left me, you have protected me, even when you were weak, Storm will you marry me" Foxy asked as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a turquoise diamond in the center, and smaller grey diamonds forming swirls. Storm was crying tears of joy, she hugged Foxy and said,

"Yes" Storm cried with joy as the last words of the song played _"I will love you for a thousand more"_

A/N: We all saw it coming, Happy Valentine's Day my time lords! Hope you like this special edition of Fox in a Storm, I had a great time writing it, now don't forget to thank Gamerponygirl in the reviews. I will put links to the songs on my profile so you can listen to them. I will hopefully update everything today, so over and out my time lords and Happy Valentine's Day~ Dj Storm


End file.
